Hunter's Heartache
by Phoenix710
Summary: Starlight's birthday is coming up soon, and Hunter decides to throw her a very special party. In the meantime, Colleen takes Starlight out for a day of fun. However, she and Starlight are kidnapped by a group of thugs. Can Hunter save his wife and mother?
1. A Brand New Day

****

**Hunter's Heartache**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****With Starlight's birthday coming up, Colleen decides to go out with her for a day of shopping, and to just give her and Starlight a chance to see the sights. However, the two of them are taken hostage by a group of thugs known as The League of Human Supremacists, which is violently opposed to Cano-Sapiens being allowed to live among humankind. Their leader, Josh Stone, sends a message to the Rovers. He demands that the Rovers be disbanded, and return to their canine forms permanently, within a week, or Colleen and Starlight will both be shot dead. Hunter vows to rescue his wife and mother, no matter what. Will the Rovers be able to save the day?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Brothers. All original characters, however, are products of my imagination.**

**Song list for this chapter:**

**Hunter: 'It's So Nice To Be With You'-Gallery**

**Colleen: 'Born To Give My Love To You'-Martina McBride**

**Chapter One: A Brand New Day**

Hunter woke up, bright and early on this gorgeous autumn day. His mother's birthday was coming up soon, and he wanted to make her birthday extra special. He stretched out, did a quick set of sit-ups and push-ups, and then he headed back over to his bed. Rubbing Colleen's shoulders gently, he looked down at his lovely angel, the one that he loved, with all his heart and soul. She yawned softly, and then sat up and stretched. She looked up into Hunter's warm, brown eyes, and said, "Morning, Huntie-Wuntie. How are you this morning?" He pulled her close, and she let herself melt against him. Hunter replied, "I'm doing just fine, Colleen. I just remembered that my mom's birthday is coming up on Saturday, and I'd like to be able to go and get her a present, so could you do me a favor?" Colleen said, "Sure, Huntie. Your mother's a wonderful lady, and I love spending time with her. What can I do for you?" Hunter asked, "Could you maybe take her out, show her the sights, and just kind of…spend some time with her, while the rest of us go out to pick up the party supplies, and the presents?" Colleen replied, "Of course, Huntie. When do you want me to head out?" Hunter thought about it for a minute, before replying, "I was thinking about after breakfast. You can take her out shopping, maybe go for a stroll in the park, grab a bite to eat, and then come on home for dinner. How's that sound?" Colleen answered, "Huntie…that's a wonderful idea! Your mother truly does have the most wonderful son in the world, and I've got the best husband on Earth." Hunter kissed her, and said, "Colleen, you're not only the best friend I could ever hope for. You're also the most beautiful female dog on the planet, and I'm so glad that we were able to find one another. I don't think I could ever be this happy, with anyone other than you." Colleen kissed Hunter again, and she said, "Huntie…I love you so much." Hunter softly ran the fingers of one hand through her long, soft hair, while stroking her back with his other hand. He said, "I love you too, Colleen." After they kissed again, and then went in for a shower, Hunter said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing a song for you, called, 'It's So Nice To Be With You', by Gallery. Colleen smiled, and she said, "Huntie, whenever you sing for me, it makes me feel so good. Please, go ahead." Hunter knew the song by heart, and so, he started singing, telling Colleen just how he felt about her, in more ways than he could describe with words alone.

'_Oh, it's so nice to be with you  
I love all the things ya say and do  
And it's so nice to hear you say  
You're gonna please me in every way  
Honey, I got the notion  
You're causin' commotion in my soul _

Baby, you and me have got somethin' that's real  
I know it's gonna last a lifetime  
Aww, ya better believe it, girl  
At night I call your name  
Darkness fills my room, I'm only dreamin'  
About the time I'm gonna be with you

Oh, it's so nice to be with you  
I love all the things ya say and do  
And it's so nice to hear you say  
You're gonna please me in every way  
Honey, I got the notion  
You're causin' commotion in my soul

When I'm feelin' down  
You're there to pick me up and help me to carry on  
Aww, little things mean a lot  
When you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'm there to ease the pain and chase away the rain  
Aww, darlin', I just gotta say

Oh, it's so nice to be with you  
I love all the things ya say and do  
And it's so nice to hear you say  
You're gonna please me in every way

Oh, it's so nice to be with you  
I love all the things ya say and doAnd it's so nice to hear you say  
You're gonna please me in every way.' 

Colleen pulled Hunter's body against hers, once he was finished, and said, "Oh Huntie…you're so wonderful! I'd like to sing one for you as well, called 'Born To Give My Love To You', by Martina McBride." Hunter replied, "Colleen, as lovely as your voice is, I love any song you sing, my English Rose." Colleen had the song on CD, and she knew it by heart, since it was one of her favorites. She let her sweet voice fill the room, and the words went straight to Hunter's heart.

_'I don't know what brought us here  
Something in the stars said you and me  
I don't know where this feeling comes from  
Surely it was meant to be  
For I have known you even in my dreams  
My eyes are open, my heart can see_

_As sure as stars light the midnight sky  
As sure as children wonder why  
As sure as newborn babies cry  
I was born to give my love to you  
Born to give my love to you_

_Heaven must be holding on  
To all the love I'm feeling now  
Here we are this is a moment  
I believe it's our turn somehow  
Hearts together, hands across the night  
One forever, finally in sight_

_As sure as stars light the midnight sky  
As sure as children wonder why  
As sure as newborn babies cry  
I was born to give my love to you  
Born to give my love to you_

_I was born to give my love to you  
(I was born to give my love to you)  
I was born to give my love to you  
I was born to give my love to you' _

When Colleen finished, Hunter's lips quickly melded with hers, and he looked deep into her bright blue eyes, seeing all the love that she had for him. He said, "Colleen…you truly are an angel…I love you so much, and I always will." Colleen whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie." Once they were done drying off, they got dressed, said good morning to the twins, and headed downstairs, meeting Starlight on the way. Starlight took Kayla into her arms, and fed her a bottle, while Colleen helped the twins work on their puzzle of Tokyo's skyline, with Tokyo Tower in the center. Hunter cooked up some omelets for breakfast, and the other Rovers soon joined them. Once Hunter had placed breakfast on the table, Starlight said, "Hunter, I heard you and Colleen singing to each other in your bedroom. You both sound really great, and the songs were so lovely, they brought a tear to my eye." Colleen said, "Thanks, Starlight. Huntie had an idea, that you and I could go out after breakfast, and I could show you around town, maybe head to the park, do some shopping, and then have some lunch, before we come back and have dinner. How's that sound?" Starlight was overjoyed to have the opportunity to spend some time with her wonderful daughter, and she said, "Colleen, I'd love to. Let me finish my breakfast, and then I'll get myself ready to go."

Within ten minutes, Colleen and Starlight had finished preparing themselves for their day out, and, once they said their goodbyes to everyone, they headed out. Hunter said, "I hope they'll be alright out there…those reports in the news, about that group that hates Cano-Sapiens, really makes me nervous." Blitz replied, "Don't worry, Hunter. Colleen can take care of herself, and if they try to hurt your mother, I'll bite them all, repeatedly." Exile chimed in with, "Da, Comrade Hunter. Now, let us be getting presents for your mother's birthday party." Hunter said, "Thanks, guys." Hunter went with Blitz and Sam, to go pick up a gift, as well as the food for the part, and the others stayed behind, to hold down the fort. They had no idea, that they would soon be involved in a race against time, to save the lives of two of their own.

**Next Chapter: Hunter and the others are out shopping for party supplies, while, at the same time, Colleen and Starlight begin their day of fun. However, it shortly turns into a nightmare, when a squad of goons belonging to the League of Human Supremacists attacks them. Colleen fights valiantly, but they eventually are able to subdue her. Starlight is easy pickings for them, and, right after Hunter gets back from his shopping trip, he sees the video that the terrorist leader, Josh Stone, sent him. Hunter reacts first with rage, and then with fear, when he realizes that he needs to find his mother and wife as soon as possible. Join us next time for Chapter Two: A Good Day Gone Bad.**


	2. A Good Day Gone Bad

**Hunter's Heartache**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Colleen and Starlight head out for a day of fun, while Hunter and the other Rovers go out to pick up the supplies and presents for Starlight's birthday. However, a group of thugs known as the League of Human Supremacists attacks them as they're on their way home. Colleen tries to protect herself and Starlight, but the two female Cano-Sapiens are eventually overpowered, and taken back to the group's compound. Their leader, Josh Stone, sends Hunter and the others an ultimatum: disband the Road Rovers and return to being normal dogs, or Colleen and Starlight will be shot dead. Hunter becomes livid, and it's up to the other Rovers to help calm him down. Finally, Hunter goes out with Blitz and Sam, and they capture one of Stone's goons. They take him home with them, and interrogate him about the location of their base. Once the guy spills the beans, the Rovers turn him over to the FBI, and Hunter takes off in the Night Rover, a new stealth helicopter, to recon the base. Once he has enough data, he returns home to form a rescue plan.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs for this Chapter:**

'**I Can See Clearly Now'-Johnny Nash**

'**Convoy'-CW McCall**

**Chapter Two: A Good Day Gone Bad**

Colleen and Starlight left Road Rover HQ at about 11:00am, and Starlight said, "So, Colleen…where to first?" Colleen replied, "Well…first, let's go over to the mall, and see what they've got. After that, we'll take a walk to the park, and then I'll treat you to lunch at Papa Gino's Pizza, before we head home." Starlight smiled, and replied, "Colleen, I can see why my son loves you as much as he does. You're a wonderful, brave, strong, and cheerful young lady, and I know that you're the perfect soulmate for him." Colleen said, "Thank you, Starlight. When I was growing up on the streets of London, I never really thought about much else, aside from finding enough food to avoid starving to death. I mean, I had a couple of boyfriends, but once I realized what they were after, I ditched them. Huntie, on the other hand…he's been nothing but wonderful to me, and he's honorable, he respects me for who and what I am, even though I've always been a tomboy, and he sees me as more than just a girl…he sees me as his friend, his equal, and I know that, with him, I'll never have to worry about getting my heart broken. He's totally dedicated to me, and to the kids, just like he is with the team, and I love him, more than words can say." Starlight replied, "I've seen that, Colleen. You really do make a wonderful pair, and I just know that you'll never break his heart." Colleen said, "Of course not. I promised him that I'd never love anyone other than him, and I couldn't anyway. My heart would shatter without him, and he's told me that he wouldn't be able to face the day without me." The two girls entered the mall, not knowing that they were being watched.

After he saw the two female Cano-Sapiens enter the mall, Tom Krieger, a fifteen-year old dropout, and a member of the racist group known as the League of Human Supremacists, climbed into his car, and drove back to his compound. He'd taken pictures of the two ladies, so that he could give them to his leader, Josh Stone. Stone believed that humans were the only species that had the right to walk, talk, much less draw breath, and he viewed Colleen and Starlight as freaks. When Krieger came in and showed him the photos, Stone said, "I've got an idea. Since the Collie is a member of those Road Rovers, the lousy freaks…and the other one, the Retriever, is the mother of their mutt leader, we'll grab the two of them, and use them to force the others to disband, and return to their normal forms. I'm sure that dumb mutt wouldn't want to lose his mother and wife. Tom, get a strike team ready, and tail them. When they're alone, grab them, and bring them back here. In the meantime, I'm going to start putting together a video present for the rest of those freaks. Krieger saluted, and headed out.

Meanwhile, Colleen and Starlight were browsing around in one of the clothing stores. Colleen came out of one of the dressing rooms, wearing a red and white sundress. Starlight said, "Oh Colleen…that dress looks great on you! I really do think you should buy it. Hunter's gonna love how you look in it." Colleen smiled, and said, "Thanks, Starlight. I like that blue dress you bought for yourself, it really does suit you." Starlight replied, "Colleen…I'm so glad that I met you, honestly. Hunter told me all about you, that time that he visited me on the farm." Colleen asked, "Really…what all did he say?" Starlight chuckled, and replied, "He said that you were a strong, smart, brave, caring, funny, and absolutely beautiful young lady, and that he really admired you for all your wonderful talents, and your golden heart." Colleen smiled, and said, "Huntie…he's such a sweet dog. Whenever I'm feeling sad, he's always there for me, and I've never known another male dog that I've had so much in common with. If I wake up at night, having nightmares about the time I got cursed as a werewolf, or if I remember my mum, he comforts me. He's so sweet and gentle, and I love him beyond what any words can say." The two girls paid for their dresses, and Colleen then excused herself for a moment. Starlight waited for her, and Colleen soon came back with two ice cream cones, both Cherry-Limeade, with rainbow sprinkles on them. Starlight licked hers, and said, "Colleen, this is delicious! Did Hunter introduce you to this?" She smiled, and replied, "Yes, he did. He bought a cone for himself and I, when we went on our first date, back before we got married. I still remember his expression, when I licked some of it off of his lips." Starlight replied, "He's always been a little shy, but he more than makes up for it, by being brave, and friendly beyond belief…not to mention the fact that he won't ever abandon his friends." Colleen said, "You're right, Starlight. He's risked his life for all of us so many times, and I don't think I could ever love anyone else, like I do him." They left the mall, and walked into the park. After spending a couple of hours just reading, and jogging around the pathways, the two of them headed for Papa Gino's for lunch. Colleen ordered two slices of cheese pizza, and so did Starlight. They both filled their cups with Pepsi, and sat down. Starlight noticed the jukebox, and flipped through the songs, until she found one of her favorites. It was called, 'I Can See Clearly Now', by Johnny Nash. She slipped some quarters into the machine, keyed in her selection, and, within minutes, the song came on.

'_I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,  
I can see all obstacles in my way  
Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind  
It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)  
Sun-Shiny day._

_I think I can make it now, the pain is gone  
All of the bad feelings have disappeared  
Here is the rainbow I've been prayin?for  
It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)  
Sun-Shiny day. _

Look all around, there's nothin?but blue skies  
Look straight ahead, nothin?but blue skies

I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,  
I can see all obstacles in my way  
Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind  
It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)  
Sun-Shiny day.'  


Colleen said, "That's a nice song, Starlight. I heard this one on Huntie's radio the other night, called 'Convoy', by CW McCall. I just noticed that it was on here, so let me play it." She keyed it up, and then walked back over to the table that she was sharing with the wonderful lady that had adopted her as her daughter.

'_Yeah breaker one nine this here's the Rubber Duck  
You got a copy on me Pig Pen C'mon  
Uh yeah Ten-Four Pig Pen fer sure fer sure.  
By golly it's clean clear to Flag Town, C'mon  
Yeah its a big Ten -Four there Pig Pen  
Yeah we definitely got the front door, good buddy  
Mercy Sakes Alive looks like we've got us a convoy _

It was a dark a the moon  
On the sixth of June  
And a Kenworth pullin logs  
Cab over Pete with a refer on  
And a Jimmy haulin hogs  
We was headin for bear '  
On 'I-One Oh  
Bout a mile out Shakey Town  
I says Pig Pen this here's the rubber duck  
And I'm about to put the hammer down.

Cause we got a little 'ole convoy  
Rockin through the night  
Yeah we got a little 'ole convoy  
Ain't she a beautiful sight  
C'mon and join our Convoy  
Ain't nothin gonna get in our way  
We gonna roll this truckin convoy 'cross the USA  
Convoy...Convoy...

Yeah breaker Pig Pen this here's the Duck  
And uh you wanna back off them hogs  
Uh ten-four 'bout five mile or so  
Ten-Roger them hogs is gettin intense up here

By the time we got into Tulsa Town  
We had eighty-five trucks in all  
But they's a road block up on the clover leaf  
And them bears was wall to wall  
Yeah them smokies as thick as bugs on a bumper  
They even had a bear in the air  
I says callin all trucks  
This here's the Duck  
We about to go a huntin bear

'Cause we got a great big convoy  
Rockin through the night  
Yeah we got a great big convoy  
Ain't she a beautiful sight  
C'mon and join our convoy  
Aint nothin gonna get in our way  
We gonna roll this truckin convoy 'cross the USA  
Convoy...Convoy

Uh you wanna give me a ten-nine on that Pig Pen  
Uh negatory Pig Pen you're still too close  
Yeah them hogs is startin to close up my sinuses  
Mercy Sakes you'd better back off another ten.

Well we rolled up Innerstate fourty-four  
Like a rocket sled on rails  
We tore up all of our swindel sheets  
and left 'em settin on the scales  
By the time we hit that Shy Town  
Them bears was a gettin smart  
They'd brought up some reinforcements  
From the Illinois national guard  
Theres armored cars and tanks and jeeps  
And rigs of every size  
Yeah them chicken coops was full of bears  
And choppers filled the skies.  
Well we shot the line  
We went for broke  
With a thousand screamin trucks  
And eleven long haired Friends of Jesus  
In a Chartreuse microbus

Yeah Rubber Duck to Sod Buster  
C'mon there yeah Ten-Four Sod Buster  
Listen you wanna put that microbus in behind that suicide jockey?  
Yeah he's haulin dynamite and he needs all the help he can get

Well we laid a strip for the Jersey Shore  
Prepared to cross the line  
I could see the bridge was lined with bears  
But I didn't have a doggone dime  
I says Pig Pen this here's the Rubber Duck  
We just ain't a gonna pay no toll  
So we crashed the gate doin 98  
I says let them truckers roll,  
Ten-Four.

'Cause we got a mighty convoy  
Rockin through the night  
Yeah we got a mighty convoy  
Ain't she a beautiful sight  
C'mon and join our convoy  
Aint nothin gonna get in our way  
We gonna roll this truckin convoy 'cross the USA  
Convoy...Convoy

Ah Ten-Four Pig Pen what's you're Twenty?  
Omaha?!  
Well they oughtta know what to do with them hogs out there fer sure  
[fading  
Well mercy sakes good buddy we gonna back on outta here  
So keep the buttons off yer glass and the bears off yer...tail  
We'll catch you on the flip flop  
This here's the Rubber Duck on the side  
We gone - Bye Bye' 

The two ladies finished their pizza, and headed out. They were about to head home, when twelve thugs suddenly surrounded them. One of them went after Starlight with a steel pipe, but Colleen drilled her foot into his crotch. The man screamed in agony, and one of the others said, "That Collie's dangerous! Put her down!" Colleen shouted, "Starlight! Get behind me, and if you see an opening, run!" Starlight nodded, and looked for a means of escape. Colleen was fighting like a maddened wolverine. Her fists knocked out teeth, bones shattered, and she even executed a reverse spinning kick, which sent another pair of attackers flying. One of the goons jumped Starlight, and quickly knocked her out with a sedative hypospray. Colleen rushed to her aid, only to be tackled by another three goons. She bit one in the arm, elbowed the second one in the gut, and was about to kick the third one, when he put her out with a hypospray of his own. Battered, bruised, and bloodied, the goons loaded the two unconscious female Cano-Sapiens into their van, and drove off.

Meanwhile, Hunter, Blitz, Exile, Sam, and Kasha were out picking up presents. They'd gotten the party supplies, and Hunter decided to get his mother some rose-scented bath salts. Blitz bought her a new blue and silver bathrobe, Exile had seen that she enjoyed mystery novels, so he bought her the complete set of Sherlock Holmes novels. Samantha got her a CD collection of the top 100 love songs, and Kasha got her a new sewing kit. They payed for their gifts, and headed for home, not knowing that some VERY bad news was waiting for them. When they came in, The Master said, "Hunter, you need to see this…it's bad." Hunter said, "What's up, Master…and where are my Mom and Colleen?" The Master replied, "You'll see, Hunter." The Master turned on the video, and a man's face came into view. He said, "Hello…you lousy fur-covered freaks. My name is Josh Stone, leader of the League of Human Supremacists. I have something VERY precious to you, a certain pair of females…a Collie that thinks she's Miss Bruce Lee, and a female Golden Retriever." The camera cut left, and Hunter gasped…it was his mother AND Colleen, both unconscious. Hunter let out a loud growl, one that actually frightened Blitz. Stone said, "This is my demand…if you do not disband, and return to being normal dogs within a week, they're dead. I'll shoot them myself. Got it? Don't try to find them, or I'll kill them right then and there. The only way you'll see them again, is if you do what I say. So long for now." The video ended, and Hunter smashed his fist into the table, denting it. Blitz said, "Hunter…control yourself! Going off like that is what that girly-boy wants you to do. I say we take the new Night Rover out, under cloak, and find one of them, capture him, and find out where their base is. Then, you go get pictures, and we can make a rescue plan." Hunter said, "Blitz…I'm PERSONALLY going to kick their rear ends in, if they do anything to my mother or Colleen. Let's go. Blitz, Sam, with me. The rest of you, stay here." They warmed up the Night Rover, and took off.

Trevor Garthe, one of the men that had captured Starlight and Colleen, was out at a McDonald's, when the Night Rover suddenly landed outside. He tried to run, but Samantha slammed him into the ground. She was about to punch him, but Hunter said,

"Sam…let me." He unloaded a savage punch, busting two ribs. He bared his teeth in Garthe's face, and said, "Listen, you little twerp. I can smell both my mother and my wife's scents on you, so I KNOW that you were part of the group that kidnapped them. I want some answers. Where are they, where's your base, and what do you have against our kind?" Garthe spit in Hunter's face, and Blitz said, "Start talking, girly boy, or I'll start with the biting!" For emphasis, Blitz grabbed the tire iron out of the man's car, and bit clean through it, before twisting it into a pretzel. Garthe paled, and said, "Alright…they're being held here..at this spot on the map. Hunter grabbed the map, and said, "You lousy creep…that's Death Valley! If my wife or mother ends up dead, your leader's going to need an act of god to keep me from kicking him clear across the country." Hunter then knocked the man out with a punch to the head, and Blitz called the FBI. Garthe was taken away, and Hunter left with the others, to do a recon run. They reached the base in two hours, and Hunter was sorely tempted to land now, and rescue his mother and wife, but he knew that he needed the other Rovers, and a battle plan. Once he'd snapped enough recon photos, he turned towards home. He said, "Mom…Colleen, I'll be back, and when I do return, we're all getting out, together…and God help them if they hurt you."

**Next Chapter: Hunter returns to Road Rover HQ, and begins to plan out his rescue operation. Meanwhile, Colleen and Starlight regain consciousness in their cell, and begin chatting amongst themselves, forming an even deeper bond than before, while waiting for Hunter and the others to rescue them. What will they talk about, and what does Hunter have planned for these goons? Find out next time in Chapter Three: Discussions and Battle Plans.**


	3. Discussions and Battle Plans

**Hunter's Heartache**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Colleen and Starlight regain consciousness, and find themselves in a cell at the compound of their captors, the League of Human Supremacists. To pass the time until Hunter and the other Rovers come to their rescue, and to keep their spirits up, they begin talking to each other, and they become closer as a result. Meanwhile, Hunter and the other Rovers formulate a plan to rescue the two captives, and take down the racist scumbags.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song for this chapter: **

'**You're All I Have'-Snow Patrol**

**Chapter Three: Discussions and Battle Plans **

****

Colleen came to slowly. Her field of vision was a foggy blur. Her head hurt, and she found that her arms were tied behind her back. She remembered that she and Starlight had been attacked, and abducted, by the racist group known as the League of Human Supremacists. She looked over at Starlight, and saw that the female Retriever was starting to come around. Starlight groaned, and Colleen said, "Starlight, don't try to move. We're both tied to chairs, and I don't see any way out, other than the door, which is probably locked." Starlight asked, "Where are we?" Colleen said, "We're at the base compound of those racist blighters, the League of Human Supremacists. They think that just because we're not human, we shouldn't exist. They've obviously taken us captive, to try and force The Master to disband the Rovers." Starlight said, "That's a BIG mistake. If I know your friends, they won't stop until they find and rescue us, especially Hunter." Colleen replied, "That's for sure…I wouldn't wanna be in their leader's shoes when Huntie gets here. If he decides to unleash Muzzle on him, that'll be like a lover's kiss compared to what Huntie would do to him." Starlight asked, "Colleen, Hunter's usually really calm, and pleasant. Do you really think he'll actually attack these guys physically?" Colleen replied, "When it concerns my safety, that of our kids, the rest of the team, or you, I've seen his temper, and it's explosive. Starlight, in our last battle with our arch-enemy, Parvo, Huntie busted his arm, half of his ribs, and that was for aiming a gun at me. Huntie's dedicated to keeping the ones he loves and cares for safe, even if it means putting his own life on the line." Starlight gasped, and said, "I never knew that my son was like that…I mean…I know that he's brave and all, but I had no idea he could get that aggressive." Colleen decided to change the subject to a more pleasant one. She asked, "Starlight, what was Huntie like as a pup?" Starlight chuckled at the memory, and said, "Oh my…he was so lively, and he never stopped running around. Anything that moved, whether it was a leaf, a bug, a squirrel, or his tennis ball, he'd chase it. He was the only pup I ever had, but for the eight weeks that he was with me, he was a pure joy. Ever since Blitz brought me to stay at Road Rover headquarters at Christmas, you've all become family to me, Colleen. Like I said, you're like a daughter to me, and between Hunter, you, and my grandkids, I don't think I could ever ask for a more wonderful family." Colleen smiled at her adoptive mother, and said, "If my hands weren't tied, I'd hug you, Starlight." She replied, "Same here, Colleen. How was your first date with Hunter?" Colleen smiled, and said, "He was so wonderful…I felt like I was in heaven on that night. In fact, he surprised me after dinner that night, and asked if I wanted to go with him for a little while. At first, I thought he meant me walking him again on a leash, but he took me outside, and we spent a good two hours just running around in the water, playing tag, and then we watched the sunset. After that, we went out for a ride in the Street Rover, and he bought me an ice cream cone. That was when I kissed him for the first time, when I licked some off his lips. He blushed, but in a second or two, he kissed me back, and then we sat up on a hill and watched the stars for a bit, chatted about various things, and then, he told me he loved me." Starlight smiled, and she asked, "What happened next?" Colleen answered, "Well, after I got done pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I told him I loved him too, and then we kissed again, before heading back home." Starlight asked, "What about the others, how did they react?" Colleen replied, "Well, Blitz was pretty upset at first, since he used to have a major crush on me, before Samantha joined us, but he eventually realized that I was totally committed to Huntie, and he apologized for his earlier behavior towards the two of us. Exile always seemed to know that Huntie and I both had feelings for each other, so he was there offering his congratulations, and wishing us well. He's always been the one to encourage us to go with our feelings. Shag started handing out tissues, and Muzzle started bouncing around more than usual. As for The Master, I don't think I'd ever seen him happier, since he knew that Huntie and I would probably marry and have kids, and he could tell from the start that both Huntie and I liked each other. As for the kids, Alexander's already learning to use his speed, which he and Cassie both got from Huntie, and the agility that they got from me. Cassie's takin' more after me, as she's copying my martial arts routines to a tee, whenever I practice, and she's even started basic first aid training. Alexander's learning mechanical skills from Huntie, and we're both teaching them to cook small meals, like soup, toast, or other microwave-safe foods." Starlight said, "Wow…you and Hunter really were made to be together, Colleen. When we get out of here, I hope you plan on spending some quality time with him." Colleen smiled, and replied, "Oh, don't worry, Starlight. I'm sure Huntie's got the same idea." Just then, the door opened, and Stone walked in, along with two of his goons. He said, "We brought some food, you lousy freaks. Be glad we're feeding you, and don't try any hero stuff, or you're dead." Colleen growled, and kicked the guy standing at Stone's left side, drilling the point of her toes square in the goon's crotch. He screamed in agony, and Stone pulled his gun, a Heckler&Koch USP .40 Socom Elite pistol, and aimed it right at Starlight's heart. Colleen gasped, and Stone said, "There…good girl. Try anything else, and I'll empty the clip into your little friend." He turned to his other lackey, and said, "Cut them loose so they can eat, and then let's get out of here, so we don't get fleas." The ropes were cut, and Colleen fought back the urge to take the goon out, knowing that it would put Starlight in danger. When the scumwads had left, Colleen said, "I'm sorry, Starlight. I had no clue he was armed." Starlight replied, "It's okay, Colleen. I'm not mad. Now then, let's eat, since this stuff actually smells somewhat edible." Colleen sniffed it, and replied, "Yeah…but it's nowhere near Huntie's cooking." Starlight chuckled, and then the two girls began eating their steaks, so that they'd have something in their stomachs, to keep their strength up for when Hunter came to bring them home.

Hunter had just finished punching the workout bag in the gym, and was now swimming some laps in the pool, to clear his head, so that he'd be able to form an effective rescue plan, to save his mother and Colleen. Once he'd finished his swim, he got out of the pool, dried off, took a warm shower to get the sweat out of his fur, and then got himself dressed. He walked into the briefing room, where the other Rovers were waiting for him. He said, "Okay team…here's the plan I've come up with. We're gonna go in on a two-prong attack. Exile, Kasha, Shag, Muzzle, you take the Stealth Rover. Fly in cloaked, and await my signal. Blitz and Sam, you're with me in the new Night Rover. We'll knock out any vehicles with the EMP pulse cannon, and then take out their generator with a shot from the railgun. Once that's done, we'll go in from the front, while the rest of you infiltrate through the roof. There's four levels of this building, and my group will search the basement and main living quarters, Exile's group will take the attic, and the command level. If you find Colleen and my mother before we do, radio in, and then bring them to me. If you see Stone, or his lackeys, knock the goons out, but DO NOT touch Stone…he's mine. Let's hit the road, Rovers!" The Master said, "Good Luck, Road Rovers, and come back safe!" They all ran down to the armory, geared up, and took off. Hunter gunned the Night Rover to 320mph, which was well within its capable limits, as it was designed to be able to hit Mach 1 (640mph). As they flew out to the site of the enemy base, Hunter flipped on the song that he often sang to Colleen, 'You're All I Have', by Snow Patrol.

_'Strain this chaos turn it into light  
I've got to see you one last night  
Before the lions take their share  
Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere_

_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have_

_You're cinematic razor sharp  
A welcome arrow through the heart  
Under your skin feels like home  
Electric shocks on aching bones_

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have_

_There is a darkness deep in you  
A frightening magic I cling to_

_Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear now you are all that I have'_

Hunter focused his attention on the Navigational display in front of him, and he sent a telepathic message to Colleen. He said, _'Colleen, we're on our way, so just hold on. We'll be together again soon.'_ Colleen heard Hunter's voice in her mind, and she said, "Starlight, do you remember how I said that Huntie and I can communicate telepathically now, after bonding our souls together?" Starlight replied, "Yes, why?" Colleen smiled, and said, "Huntie just contacted me. He says that he's on his way with the others, so we'll be out of here soon." Starlight replied, "That's my son...I knew he wouldn't let that creep have his way, and I'm so proud to call you my daughter, Colleen. You stayed strong, even when they threatened us." Colleen said, "Thank you, Starlight...I love you." Starlight hugged her adopted daughter, and said, "I love you too, Colleen." Once they pulled away, Colleen pulled out a book of Word Searches, one of the few things that their captors hadn't taken from them, and she also grabbed a couple of pencils, handed one to Starlight, and the two girls then began using it to pass the time, until they were rescued.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive at the enemy compound, and begin their infiltration. Stone's goons try to stop them, but they're no match for the highly-trained Road Rovers. Join us next time for Chapter Four: I Need A Hero**


	4. I Need A Hero

**Hunter's Heartache**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** The Rovers arrive outside of the base of the League of Human Supremacists, knock out the power generator, along with the vehicles, and then they begin their infiltration of the building, with the goal of getting Colleen and Starlight out of there, alive and well. Meanwhile, Hunter vows to personally teach Stone not to mess with his family.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to either Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song list for this chapter:**

**Battle Theme: 'Invincible'-Pat Benatar**

**Colleen's song: 'Holding Out For A Hero'-Bonnie Tyler**

**Chapter Four: I Need A Hero **

As the Night Rover and Stealth Rover made their way into Death Valley, Hunter gazed at the terrain map on the helicopter's display panel. The readouts indicated that they were only five miles out from their target, and, at their current speed, they would arrive in less than a minute. Sure enough, twenty seconds later, the two aircraft came in low and fast, and Hunter saw the building that these goons were using as their base. He clicked on the radio, and said, "Night Rover to Stealth Rover, remember the plan. DO NOT fire on the building, and leave the vehicles to us. Exile, knock out their radar and communications gear." Exile replied, "Da, Comrade. Is lights-out time for bad guys!" Exile flicked the safeties off on the weapons, and unleashed a Brimstone Anti-Armor missile. The deadly weapon streaked towards the radar installation, and blew it to shreds. He turned around, and punched another Brimstone into the unmanned Communications Rig, blasting the trailer apart. Exile said, "Bad guys blind and mute, Comrade Hunter. Is your turn now." Hunter replied, "Thanks, Exile. Blitz, light 'em up!" Blitz replied, "Ja, here we go!" He flipped the safeties off on the EMP cannon, and the rail gun, and he first took out the vehicles, one by one, the EMP cannon producing a sparkling blue-white electric glow around them. With that done, he aimed the rail gun, and fired at the generator. The 30mm selenium rail spike, which was the size of an old-fashioned milk jug, streaked out at Mach 30, and ripped the generator apart. It exploded in a shower of sparks, and the whole compound went dark.

Inside, Stone shouted, "What the heck happened?!" One of his goons said, "We're under attack! It must be the rest of those mutts! They've taken out the communications systems, the radar, all the vehicles got hit with an EMP pulse, and they blew up the generator. These dogs are highly skilled fighters, sir. I really think we should cut and run." Stone said, "Not a chance! I'm personally gonna kill those two female freaks in front of that mutt leader of theirs, before I shoot him dead." He had no clue, however, just how dangerous Hunter was when he was angry.

Inside their cell, Starlight and Colleen both heard the explosions, and Starlight asked, "What the…what's going on, Colleen?" She smiled, and replied, "Judging from all the ruckus, I'd say Huntie and the others are here, and they're wreaking havoc up there. That explosion had to be the generator, since the lights are dead." Starlight asked, "So, Colleen…what are we going to do until Hunter gets in here?" Colleen replied, "How about if we sing. I know one song, 'Holding Out For A Hero', by Bonnie Tyler, that's perfect for the occasion. Come on, join me." Colleen and Starlight both began singing, to keep their spirits up.

'_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need _

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood  


_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life'_

Hunter kicked open the front door, and, along with Blitz and Samantha, he activated the night-vision sensors in his helmet. Samantha noticed a goon trying to get the drop on Hunter, so she smashed her armored fist into his mouth, busting the goon's jaw and sending him flying. Blitz gut-punched a second one, and Hunter grabbed a third one, pinned him to the wall, and said, "Game's over, punk. Where are my mother and my wife? I'm gonna give you five seconds to answer, before I turn you over to my buddy, Muzzle." The guy said, "Drop dead, you lousy freak. Those two lady freaks are as good as dead, since you had to play hero. Don't worry, we'll mail your little lady friend and your freak mother back…in pieces." Hunter growled savagely, and said, "You know what…you just REALLY made me mad. Forget what I said about Muzzle…I'm gonna deal with you personally!" Hunter began unloading a powerful series of rapid fire punches, and ended with a crescent kick to the man's jaw. With his body feeling as though it had been run over, the goon tried to crawl away, but Hunter picked him up, pinned him to the wall again, and said, "Last chance, you lousy racist pig…**WHERE ARE THEY?!!!"** The now terrified thug replied, "They're up on the 2nd floor, on the east side. Stone's gonna kill them both, since you had to show your fleabitten hides here." Hunter replied, "That's what he thinks. I'm gonna kick him clear across the country, if he so much as lays a hand on my wife or my mother." Hunter dropped the thug on his butt, and Blitz said, "You know what I do when little girly boys make me mad?" The goon asked, "What, you lousy freak?" Blitz said, "I bite their tooshies, and you've been VERY naughty. Let the biting begin!" Blitz clamped his fangs down, and the man ran screaming, right into Sam's fist. She said, "Lights out, dimwit." She and Blitz then took off, and caught up with Hunter.

'_This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for? _

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible

This shattered dream you cannot justify  
We're gonna scream until we're satisfied  
What are we running for?  
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for?  
When there's nowhere we can run to anymore

CHORUS:  
We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible

Won't anybody help us?  
What are we running for?  
When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore  


_We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible _

Yeah (We can't afford to be innocent)  
Yeah, yeah (Stand up and face the enemy)  
(It's a do-or-die situation)  
(We will be invincible)

Oo-ooh, yeah, yeah (We can't afford to be innocent)  
Yeah (Stand up and face the enemy)  
Yeah, yeah (It's a do-or-die situation)  
(We will be invincible)' 

Exile iced a trio of goons, Shag lobbed gas grenades at ten more, and then he scared another one by growling at him. Kasha's foot tripped another one, and he took a trip right down the stairs. Exile then released Muzzle, and he tore a path clean through the other punks. Hunter's voice then came through on the radio. "Exile, Kasha, Shag, Muzzle, we've learned where my mom and Colleen are. They're on the 2nd floor, and we're on our way there now. Link up with us." Exile replied, "Da, Comrade Hunter. We are on way!" The four of them charged down the stairs, and headed for Hunter's position, determined to deliver the knockout punch to these lousy racist pigs, and get Colleen and Starlight home, safe and sound.

**Next Chapter: Hunter and the other Rovers confront Stone and the remainder of his goons, and Hunter PERSONALLY teaches Stone not to mess with his family. With that done, he and the others free Colleen and Starlight, and they all head for home. Join us next time for Chapter Five: Lighting the Darkest Hour.**


	5. Lighting The Darkest Hour

**Hunter's Heartache**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Hunter and the others prepare to take down the League of Human Supremacists, and rescue Colleen and Starlight. The racist leader, Josh Stone, finds out the HARD way, just how badly he underestimated Hunter's resolve to protect his family.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Songs for this Chapter: **

**Hunter's song to Colleen and Starlight: 'Flying In The Sky'-Ushima Hitofumi (From the soundtrack of the anime Mobile Fighter G-Gundam)**

**Battle Theme: 'Stray'-Steve Conte (From the soundtrack of the anime series Wolf's Rain)**

**Chapter Five: Lighting the Darkest Hour **

Once Exile and his group had linked up with Hunter, Blitz, and Sam, they all began fighting their way through the few remaining guards in their path. One of them tried to shoot Hunter with a 9mm pistol, but the rounds simply pinged harmlessly off of the armor on Hunter's chest, and Hunter crossed the space between them in seconds. The goon's eyes went wide, and Hunter executed a 'Viper Strike', which involves digging the index and middle finger into the bundle of nerves right below the wrist. The pressure point technique went flawlessly, and the man screamed in agony, as his arm went numb. Hunter then put him down with a sleeperhold, and said, "Let's go, team. My mom and Colleen are just up that staircase somewhere, so let's get up there." They all finished up taking out their opponents, and then climbed up the stairs as fast as they could.

Colleen heard the angry voices outside, and said, "Starlight, I think Huntie and the others are getting close. These goons are practically tripping over each other tryin' to hide somewhere." Starlight said, "I wouldn't blame them. From what you told me, Hunter sounds like an evildoer's worst nightmare." Colleen replied, "Oh…he is…especially when it's concerning us." Starlight said, "Colleen, one more thing…when this is all over…you can call me 'Mom', since I do consider you as my own daughter now." Colleen rushed over and hugged Starlight, and said, "Mom…I love you…" Starlight hugged her daughter, and replied, "I love you too, Colleen. You never run out of ways to make me proud." Stone opened the door just then, and he said, "Okay, you two. Fun's over. You're both coming with me, and I'm gonna use you as my insurance policy." Starlight asked, "What do you mean?" Stone shoved the gun in her face, and said, "Simple. We're gonna go find that lousy freak mutt…" Starlight growled, and said, **"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY SON THAT WAY, YOU PIG!!! HE MAY BE A MIXED BREED DOG, BUT HE'S PURE OF HEART, AND HE'S MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!!!" **Stone growled out, "I said SHUT UP!!! One more word out of EITHER of you, and I'll shoot the one that opens up, got it?!!!" Colleen shot him a dirty look, and she knew that Hunter would literally beat the tar out of him, when they crossed paths.

Hunter and the other Rovers had just reached the second floor, and thirty of Stone's goons, the last of his force, had gathered to stop the Rovers. Hunter looked them over, and said, "You've got five seconds to move out of our way, or you're all going to be wishing you'd stayed in school." One of them, carrying an Uzi submachine gun, said, "Drop dead, you fur-covered freak!" Hunter said, "You asked for it…ROVERS, LET'S GET 'EM!!!" Hunter charged forward, and launched himself into the air, executing a airborne cyclone spinning kick that would've made Colleen proud. Sam asked, "Hunter, where'd you learn moves like that?" He replied, "I've been training with Colleen lately. I figured I'd learn some additional defensive and offensive maneuvers." Samantha blocked a goon that tried to whack her with a baseball bat, yanked his arm behind him, and then tossed him over her shoulder. She said, "Well…I can say this…she sure taught you well."

'_Stray! Stray! _

In the cold breeze that I walk along  
The memories of generations burn within me  
Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow  
I live and die, proud of my people gaining

I'm here standing on the edge  
Starin up at where the moon should be

woah aoh woah!

Stray!  
No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall..

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears  
Or opened up to anyone including myself  
I would like to find a way to open to you  
Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to

I'm here waiting on the edge  
Would I be alright showing myself to you?  
It's always been so hard to do..

Stray!  
No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall...

Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!

Is there a place left there for me  
Somewhere that I belong  
Or... or will I always live this way... ?

Always stray

No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Cause all things fall

Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!

Stray...' 

Blitz bit an M-60 heavy assault rifle in half, as one goon tried to aim it at him, and he then disarmed another one of the WWII vintage BAR (Browning Automatic Rifle). The M-60 was a powerful, belt-fed weapon, capable of firing 550 rounds per minute, from a 100-round ammo belt of 7.62mm ammo. The BAR fired the same size round, but was magazine-fed, through a 20-round box magazine, fitted just forward of the trigger. It had a firing rate of up to 650 rounds per minute, making both weapons extremely lethal. Once Blitz had taken those two goons out, he turned his attention back to covering Samantha, as she tried to get a track on Colleen and Starlight. Exile froze four goons, Kasha nailed another three, and Shag whacked one over the head with an umbrella. Hunter then released Muzzle, and the insane Rottweiler went to town on the remaining goons. Once that was done, Sam said, "Hunter, I've got a lock on where Colleen and your mom are. Stone's got them, and they're in his command room, one floor up." Hunter said, "In that case, let's go. I've got a score to settle with that racist pig. Nobody messes with, or threatens my wife and mother, and gets away with it." Hunter raced upstairs, with the other Rovers hot on his heels. Hunter saw that the door was locked, and, in the mood he was in, he didn't bother hacking the lock. He pulled his Desert Eagle .50AE, and fired, the 12.7mm round blew a fist-sized hole clean through the three-foot thick metal door, and Hunter then had Exile tear the door open. He walked in, and called out, **"STONE, YOU LOUSY RACIST COWARD!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!!! I CAN SMELL YOU, AND I KNOW YOU'VE GOT MY MOTHER AND WIFE TOO. LET THEM GO, AND SURRENDER, BECAUSE I'M IN NO MOOD TO DEAL WITH ANY MORE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!!!"** Stone came out of a corner, and Hunter turned to face him, and saw the gun in his hand. His helmet sensors immediately fed the data onto the HUD (Heads-Up Display) of his visor. It displayed 'Heckler and Koch Socom .40 USP Elite. 6-round magazine. Ammunition size: 9.5mm.' Hunter said, "Stone, drop the gun. I'm armed too, and I can take you even without the guns. I'm a lot faster than you are, and stronger too." Stone replied, "You think you're fast enough to stop a bullet, mutt? Let's find out!" Stone aimed at Starlight's head, and fired. The other Rovers expected to hear the sounds of a dead body hitting the ground, Colleen screaming, and Hunter's anguished sobs, but instead, they only heard Hunter say, "BAD IDEA, STONE!!!" Stone pulled a flashlight, and saw Hunter standing there, holding the bullet in between his fingers. Stone stammered, "Wh-what the heck…that's im-impossible!!!" Hunter said, "I'm a Road Rover, Stone. Nothing is impossible for us, except for losing, and letting our families and friends die, especially to prejudiced pieces of scum like you. We Road Rovers have EVERY right to live, Stone. We were created to protect humanity from harm, and yet, just because we're not fully human, you treat us like we're the plague. YOU MAKE ME SICK!!!" Stone said, "SHUT UP, YOU FREAK MUTT!!! I don't see what that Collie ever saw in you anyway, aside from pity, because you're such a freak." Hunter growled, and shouted, **"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!!! I'M GOING TO USE YOUR SPINE AS A COATRACK!!!"** Stone aimed his gun at Colleen, but Hunter fired a round over his head, blowing a hole in the wall, before tackling Stone. He slammed Stone's arm into the floor, breaking it, and Stone somehow managed to squirm free, and he took off running. He soon discovered, however, that it was a BAD idea. Hunter was on him in seconds, and he tackled him again. He punched Stone in the face, knocking out five teeth, and he then bashed his knee into the goon's gut. Stone laid there, groaning in pain. Hunter said, "Are you gonna give up now?" Stone wiped blood away from his split lip, and replied, "Not on your life, you stupid mutt." Hunter said, "I warned you…**MUZZLE…HERE BUDDY!!!"** Muzzle hopped out into the hallway, and Hunter said, "Idiot, meet pain. Pain…this is an idiot! Muzzle, NAIL HIM!!!" Hunter pulled off the restraints, and Muzzle gave a savage growl, and then he went airborne, plowing Stone into the next room. For the next five minutes, all that could be heard was Muzzle growling and snarling, Stone screaming, and furniture being obliterated. When Hunter and Exile walked in, they saw huge holes in the wall, ruined chairs and tables, and, over in the corner, Stone was laying on his back, unconscious. Muzzle, meanwhile, did his usual sigh of content, and then he burped. Hunter patted him on the head, and then he and Exile re-applied the restraints. Sam came in, and said, "Hunter, Colleen's fine, and so's your mom. Kasha's with them right now." Hunter sighed in relief, and said, "Thanks, Sam." Exile tied up Stone, and said, "Okay, Mr. Bad Guy…you going to be in big timeout for long timeski." Blitz said, "Ja…but first…it's time for Papa Blitzy's favorite punishment…LET THE BITING BEGIN!!!" Blitz's fangs clamped down, and Stone screamed again, before Hunter punched him in the head. He called the FBI, and they arrived soon after, and took Stone and his men into custody. Hunter rushed over and embraced his mother first, and she said, "Hunter!!! Gods…I'm so glad to see you!" He blinked back tears of relief, as he replied, "Mom…I'm so glad you're okay!" Starlight said, "I've got Colleen to thank for that. In fact, I've told her that she can call me 'Mom', from now on, son." Hunter looked over, and then pulled his wife and mother into a deep, loving hug. He said, "Colleen…I've been so worried ever since they grabbed you. I swear, I'll never let this happen again." Colleen pulled Hunter close, and said, "Oh Huntie…I thought I'd never see you again!!!" He let her cry against his chest, gently nuzzling her all the while. She eventually calmed down, and Hunter said, "Colleen, I'll never leave you, honest. I love you, and nothing will ever break us apart." She replied, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie." Hunter kissed her, long and deep, never wanting to let go of his lovely angel. Starlight blinked back tears of joy, and said, "You two truly are made for one another, just like I told Colleen earlier, while we were talking." Hunter asked, "What all did you talk about, Mom?" Starlight replied, "Well, we discussed how dedicated you were to your friends, and to your family, what you were like as a puppy, and Colleen told me about your first date with her. Like I said, I've told her that she can call me 'Mom', from now on." Hunter hugged his mother again, and he said, "Mom…thank you…I love you so much…" She hugged him back, and said, "I love you too, son." Before long, the Rovers made their way outside, and, while Exile, Kasha, and Shag boarded the Night Rover, Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Samantha, Starlight, and Muzzle climbed into the Stealth Rover. Blitz and Sam took the pilot and co-pilot seats, Hunter fastened the safety belts on Muzzle's handcart, and then he and Colleen pulled out the folding bed, climbed onto it, and sat down, overjoyed to finally be back together. Starlight sat in the seat next to them, and Hunter pulled three bottles of spring water out of the refridgerator mounted into the wall, and passed one to his mother, and another to Colleen, keeping the last one for himself. He said, "Colleen, mom…I'd like to sing this song for you now, called 'Flying In The Sky', by Ushima Hitofumi."

'_Flying in the sky  
Fly high through the sky, wherever you want  
Shining finger  
The shining light illumines the ends of the earth  
A spell that makes a miracle _

I walk without looking back  
My strength is unlimited  
I'll test it over and over  
No matter how tough things get, I'll see it through

Love is always in my heart  
Throughout eternity, it will never disappear  
My hand cries out  
Run to tomorrow

Flying in the sky  
Fly high through the sky, wherever you want  
Shining finger  
The shining light illumines the ends of the earth  
A spell that makes a miracle

Bright you now  
The future scenario you described  
Shining finger  
Let's grab our dreams, everything is as we wish  
I get a chance!

Crawl up once more  
And bathe in the sunlight

My tears are already dry  
I can see the shining future  
With my own hands I'll grab  
The golden wings

Flying in the sky  
Fly high and get up again and again  
Shining finger  
An unchanging wish, no matter what happens  
I won't break down

Bright you now  
The future scenario you described  
Shining finger  
Let's grab our dreams, everything is as we wish  
I get a chance!

Flying in the sky  
Fly high through the sky, wherever you want  
Shining finger  
The shining light illumines the ends of the earth  
A spell that makes a miracle

Bright you now  
The future scenario you described  
Shining finger  
Let's grab our dreams, everything is as we wish  
I get a chance!'  


Once Hunter finished, Colleen and Starlight both hugged him, and then Starlight fell asleep. Hunter grabbed a blanket from the overhead compartment, and gently put it over his mother. He then headed back over to Colleen, and she curled up next to him on the fold-out bed. He gently rubbed her back, while she ran her hand over his cheek, until they both fell asleep. It would be a short flight back home, and Hunter intended to spend the entire flight with the love of his life.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive home, and Professor Hubert examines both Starlight and Colleen, declaring them to be in good health. Hunter cooks up some soup for everyone, and then they have Starlight's birthday party. Once that's done, they all head to bed, and Hunter and Colleen spend some much-needed quality time together. Join us next time for Chapter Six: Home Sweet Home.**


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Hunter's Heartache**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With Colleen and Starlight finally safe, the Rovers return home. After Professor Hubert announces that both of the ladies are in good health, the Rovers head up and debrief, and then they hold Starlight's birthday party. After Starlight receives her gifts, she has a brief talk with her son and daughter in her room, before they all go to sleep for the night. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Song list for this chapter:**

**Hunter: 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'-Aerosmith**

**Colleen: 'From This Moment On'-Shania Twain**

**Chapter Six: Home Sweet Home**

With their rescue mission complete, the Rovers were overjoyed to finally reach the airspace above their secret headquarters. Blitz called in, "Road Rover HQ, Blitz here. We've got Colleen and Starlight, and they're both safe. The League of Human Supremacists is also out of commission, and we'd like to have landing clearance." Professor Hubert replied, "Good work, Blitz. You guys are all set to come in to land. I'm going to examine both Colleen and Starlight, just to make sure they're alright." Blitz replied, "Ja…no problem. We're coming in now." Five minutes later, the smaller Night Rover came in first, Exile eased off the throttle, until the helicopter settled onto its landing gear, and the main rotor stopped spinning. He activated the safeties on the weapons, and then he climbed out, along with Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle. The Stealth Rover came in a few minutes later, and Blitz was the first to come out, followed by Samantha, then Starlight, and then Hunter and Colleen. Hunter walked into Professor Hubert's office with his mother and wife, and sat out in the waiting room, while Professor Hubert checked their heart rates, blood pressure, and just pretty much made sure that the racist pigs hadn't done anything to harm them. Starlight came out first, and Hunter said, "Mom, I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd have done if they'd hurt you." Starlight replied, "Hunter, I had my lovely daughter with me, and she kept me safe, and I found out just how strong she is. No matter what the danger is, she never backs down. Even when we were tied up, she still kicked one of the goons in the crotch. She's the most wonderful daughter I could ever hope for, and I'm so happy that I was able to meet her. She's one of a kind, Hunter." He replied, "She certainly is, Mom. She's never looked down on me, just because I'm a mutt, and she loves me for who I am, just like I do her." Colleen came out just then, and Professor Hubert said, "They're both in fine health, Hunter. The Master is expecting you upstairs." Hunter replied, "Thanks, Professor. I'll see you in a bit." Hubert nodded, and went back into his office.

The Rovers headed upstairs, stored their gear in the armory, before finally entering the Mission Control Room. The Master turned around to face them, and he said, "Well done, Rovers. I've just heard from the director of the FBI, that Josh Stone has been sentenced to multiple life terms in federal prison, for hate crimes, kidnapping, and attempted murder. His organization has been dismantled, and, most importantly, Colleen and Starlight are safe, and in good health. You've surpassed my expectations yet again. You're good dogs, Rovers. Good, good dogs." Hunter called out, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!"** The others quickly gave their answering cry of, **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!!"** The kids entered the room, and Alexander handed his hand-made card to Starlight. She opened it, and Alexander said, "Happy birthday, Grandma." She knelt down and hugged him, and repeated the process with Cassie, after reading her card. Karina was now able to talk, and she said, "Happy birthday, Starlight." Starlight read everyone's cards, and hugged them all, before they guided her to the table, where Shag had just placed a cake. It was a gold cake, with vanilla frosting, and it read, in blue and green letters, 'Happy Birthday, Starlight!!!' She made a silent wish, and then blew out the candles, once everyone finished singing 'Happy Birthday'. She accepted Kasha's gift first, and smiled when she saw the new sewing kit. She said, "Kasha…thank you." The female Husky returned the favor, and said, "Is your birthday, Comrade. You deserve best of everything." Starlight smiled, and Exile came next. She opened his gift, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him as best she could, and he hugged her gently. She said, "Exile…how'd you know I loved mystery novels so much?" He replied, "Was simple, Comrade Starlight. I see you reading them lots of times, when you sit in rec room." She hugged him again, and then she opened Alexander and Cassie's gift, which they'd made together. It was a crayon-drawn family picture of all of them, including little Kayla, whom they'd drawn in her mother's arms. She blinked back happy tears, and said, "You two are such wonderful little angels, and I'm so proud, to be your grandmother." They both hugged her, and she then accepted Blitz's gift. She opened the box, and lifted out the new bathrobe. She said, "Blitz, it's wonderful…thank you so much!" He replied, "You're my best friend's mother, and that makes you my friend too, Starlight…in fact, it makes us family. We're all family here…all of us Road Rovers." Samantha said, "That was a lovely speech, Blitz. Here, Starlight…open mine next, please." Starlight opened up the package, and found a boxed set of the top one hundred love songs, from 1970-1990. Starlight hugged Samantha, and the pretty female German Shepherd returned the favor. The Master got her a new dress, Professor Hubert gave her a music box, and Colleen then walked up. She said, "Happy birthday, Mom." The others, except for Hunter, looked at her, until Colleen said, "Starlight's officially adopted me as her daughter now, so I'll be calling her 'Mom', from now on." Starlight unwrapped a lovely silver heart-shaped locket, and she read on the front 'To my beloved mother'. On the back, was written, 'Love always, Colleen." Opening her locket, Starlight saw a picture of her, standing with Colleen, Hunter, and her grandchildren. Starlight hugged Colleen deeply, thanking God above, for leading her to this moment. Hunter handed his gift to her, and she unwrapped the bottle of rose-scented bath salts. She popped the cap open, and sniffed it, letting the scent of roses fill her nose. She hugged her son, and then they all sat down, had some cake and ice cream, before finally turning in for the night. Hunter and Colleen helped Starlight carry the gifts into her room, and, after setting them down, they turned to leave, but Starlight said, "Hunter, Colleen…can we talk, just the three of us?" Hunter and Colleen sat down on the bed, and Starlight said, "These last few days, I've never been more proud of the fact that you are my son, Hunter, than I am now. I've seen your bravery, your loyalty, and your kindness firsthand, and those things make you the wonderful dog that you are. Never, ever forget this, son…I'll always be here for you, and so will Colleen, and the others." Hunter hugged his mother, and said, "Mom…I love you…" She kissed the top of his head, and replied, "I love you too, son." Turning to Colleen, Starlight said, "Colleen, I know I told you this already, but I want Hunter to hear it this time. I'm very, very proud, to call you my daughter, and I want you to know this…even if you're not my daughter by birth, I will always think of you as part of my family. I love you, Colleen." She hugged Starlight, and said, "I love you too, mom. Goodnight." Hunter said, "Goodnight, mom. See you tomorrow." Starlight hugged her son, and then Hunter walked out, along with Colleen. Once they got into their room, Hunter and Colleen pulled each other into a deep, searing kiss, neither one wanting to let go of the other. When they finally had to break apart for air, Hunter said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', by Aerosmith." She smiled, and replied, "Please, Huntie…I haven't seen you for two days, almost three, and hearing you sing, it'll be wonderful to finally be with you again." Hunter knew the song by heart, and he began to serenade his lovely angel.

_'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing _

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and ever _

_And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time.'_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing'_

When Hunter's song was finished, Colleen pulled his body against hers, and said, "Huntie…I love you so much." He kissed her, and replied, "I love you too, my angel." She said, "Huntie, I'd like to sing a song for you now. It's called 'From This Moment On', by Shania Twain." Hunter smiled, and replied, "Colleen, I love that song, and hearing it with your voice behind it…please, go ahead." The song was one of Colleen's favorites, so she knew it by heart. Clearing her throat, she let the words flow, straight from her heart.

_'I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything, and everything. And I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow.  
For better for worse, I will love you  
With every beat of my heart._

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_.'

Colleen finished her song, and Hunter then pulled her close. He said, "Colleen, no matter how many times I hear you sing, it gets more and more beautiful each time." As they made their way towards their bed, Hunter and Colleen kissed repeatedly, eventually sinking onto the soft mattress. After holding one another very close, for about an hour, they went in to take a shower, changed their sheets, and then the two of them snuggled up under the covers. Hunter was overjoyed that his lovely angel was back in his arms, and he would never let her go, for as long as he lived. Colleen had the exact same thoughts in her head about Hunter, as they kissed one another one more time, before finally drifting off into a peaceful slumber. They both knew that their bonds of love could never be broken, and that their family would now be together, for the rest of their lives.

**The End.**


End file.
